


Journey

by deadly_poison



Category: Infinity Train (Cartoon)
Genre: Aromantic, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Gen, Speculation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:08:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26328400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deadly_poison/pseuds/deadly_poison
Summary: Drabble collection about some moments in Grace's life inside and outside of the train.
Relationships: Hazel & Grace Monroe (Infinity Train), No Romantic Relationship(s), Simon Laurent & Grace Monroe
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	Journey

**Author's Note:**

> Grace has a huge aromantic vibe imo? So here, have this.

"Who do you like, Grace?"  
Grace rolled her eyes. She hadn't tried to ditch her parent-approved group of friends yet, but if they had the intention to act this boring for the whole afternoon, she was going to.  
"No one," she huffed. "I've already told you!"  
"Like I believe you," Maileen said, as if she'd known her her whole life. They'd met that afternoon. The whole basis of their “friendship” was that they had the same age and their parents were co-workers.   
"You know what? This is boring. You know what's not boring?" Grace said, pointing at a jewelry shop.

~~~

Grace knew Simon was in love with her.  
His behavior had changed when they both hit puberty.  
She could see him blush when she touched him. She knew she could make his brain melt by asking him if the new skinny jeans she found suited her.  
Having someone be in love with her was awesome.  
It made her feel pretty, and wanted, and powerful, and feminine.   
Something, however, felt… off about their situation.  
It wasn’t like she didn’t love Simon, he was her best friend. She enjoyed being around him more than anything!  
They often slept in the same tent, spent all day together... she trusted that boy with her life, and that trust was reciprocated. She liked the thought of living with him forever in the mall car.  
That must mean she had a crush. A requited crush. She knew she should be happy, but she couldn't feel anything but dread at the thought of kissing him.  
Something in her gut was telling her she didn't want that.  
A good thing was, Simon wasn't pushy. He was waiting for her to make the first move, as he often did.  
She was just... not going to make a move, then.

~~~

  
Telling the Cat was worse than she'd imagined.  
Grace knew Simon had found out about trapping people in their own memories from someone.  
What if she'd never gotten out?   
Grace was mad at the Cat. She was even madder because she knew she couldn't be too mean. She wanted her number to keep going down.  
Simon had been like a son to Samantha. While she hadn't been a great parent, he was dead now, so Grace had to be tactful breaking the news to her because that's what "nice people" do.  
However, once she told Samantha about Simon, once she'd seen her truly heartbroken and she'd heard her desperate cries... Grace no longer could hold on to her anger.  
She stepped towards the door.

Since she'd stopped leading the Apex, Grace had had a lot of time to think, to explore the train... And to look for Hazel.  
She'd been travelling for months.  
She would have given anything to see her little turtle friend, to hug her one last time. Yet, she knew that Hazel may not want to hug her ever again.  
Grace inhaled and opened what was probably the last of many doors in her journey. Her number was now in the single digits, and she was nowhere near the end of the train.  
As she stepped on the walkway, she glanced up at her flying origami friend.  
Grace remembered glancing up at Tuba on a similar walkway. “There is no way her and I don’t feel the same about Hazel,” she had thought. "She is like me. Her feelings are real." She had then dismissed that thought out of fear.   
Oh, what a coward she had been!

When Grace's door opened, she waved the train world goodbye.  
"Farewell, Hazel, I wish I'd seen you again," she whispered.

~~~

"Sooo you want us to live with you?" asked MT, now Lake. "Why? Loneliness issues?"  
Grace huffed. Lake liked to tease her. Her and Jesse had been the first people she looked for once she got out of the train.  
Jesse, as sweet as always, had accepted her apologies right away. They'd become friends pretty quickly. The same could not be said for Lake, but with time and effort they had all become pretty close.  
"I'm not terrified of being alone, but I still don't wanna be. Also, I have a house and like, actually own it, and your rent sky-high," answered Grace.  
In the time it had taken her to get out of the train, they'd all grown up. With that, came the challenges of adulthood.   
Grace turned towards the young man. He flashed her a nervous smile.  
"Lake, I know you like our flat, and moving from Arizona to Washington is a big move, but... I... think we should try it out?" Jesse managed to say.   
Lake exhaled. "Okay. I will miss my home, but I trust Jesse's judgment, and you're a good friend. It's a deal," she said, holding out her hand.  
Grace shook it, smiling happily.

~~~

  
Where do children find so much energy? Where does that energy go when one grows up?   
Grace thought about those questions often during her first week as a teacher.  
Still, she always managed to rein in her students. Having been the leader of the Apex for so many years had its perks, it was a shame she couldn't put that on her curriculum.  
She had studied hard to make up for lost time and become an elementary school teacher, and she loved it wholeheartedly.   
She had finally found her calling.   
She was never going to break a child's trust again.


End file.
